


I'm home.

by AshNa



Series: Words of Horror And Terror a.k.a WHAT [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNa/pseuds/AshNa
Summary: A vibrating sound broke the stale silence as his phone lit up with a lone message.I’m home.





	I'm home.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

  


It was awfully silent, that he could hear the mechanical sound from his watch. Or maybe it was his heartbeat.

The roads were empty and dark. A deserted wind rushed by, picking up the fallen leaves and _missing_ posters. The air felt heavy, slowly suffocating. The streetlights blinked tiredly, as its light faded with time.

  


A vibrating sound broke the stale silence as his phone lit up with a lone message. 

_I’m home._

  
  
  


His missing husband came back home.

  


He should be happy.

  


He should be overjoyed.

  


But he wasn’t.

  
  


Daiki shouldn’t be back. He said he was not going to come back. That he was going to places where Taiga couldn’t reach. So why is he back?

  
  
  


Why?

  
  
  
  
  


Why?

  
  
  
  


He had been brave enough to say goodbye. To accept that Daiki wanted to go. _Needed to go._

  
  


So why now?

  
  
  
  


When Taiga painstakingly buried everything deep inside to not hurt anymore.

  
  


Why is he home?

  
  


Waiting...

  
  


He couldn’t hide anymore.

He can’t run anymore.  
  


It’s time to go home. 

  
  


Daiki is waiting for him.  
  
  
  


Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick….

The watch froze.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ah... I hope it's not too ambiguous.


End file.
